Where a Painful Past Will Return
by MircThomas19
Summary: Ash was betrayed and left by the ones he thought he could trust and when they threatened to steal his Pokemon, he disappeared never to be seen again. Years later, a new region was discovered and when Professor Oak invited the traitors to visit, they discover something they never dreamed off. It could mean the conflict to settle things or the end for them all. AshxBonnie Harem Later
1. Chapter 1

WPPMR

The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon series!**

It has been five years, five year since a certain boy with a red hat and a Pikachu on his shoulder had vanished from the Kalos region altogether. Every Officer Jenny had searched for him even in the other five regions but not one thing about him was ever found. Since he was friends with Professor Oak, they asked of him and his colleagues in the other regions to also search but the legendary Pokemon Scientist surprisingly refused; he proved to be stubborn as he won't say a word explaining his incorporation.

Another thing they had on their hands was that at Professor Sycamore's lab, some trainers' supplies and Pokemon were stolen as well as their gear destroyed and useless. They all said that they were having a party since they were having a long-awaited reunion with the missing people and Clemont also reported that his sister was missing along with her Dadenne which she was taking care of. That was all they remembered along with ear and eye witnesses saying that a boy with raven hair along with Clemont and a girl that resembled him in a sibling manner; they also said that they heard a boy with the same girl running towards the Pokemon Center before hightailing out of Lumiose City rather loudly.

While that was very helpful onto what happened last night but it still didn't get anywhere on where did Ash go with the girl that Clemont treasured as his only sister. It has been that way for five years. During the long time period, the trainers tried to return to their respected regions but for some reason, their friends and families threatened them to stay in Kalos and away from them; they didn't know what else to think of or where to go after that so they managed to collect enough money to own their own house in the Kalos region where they were actually allowed to live in but their experience there was not pretty or easy.

Rumors of them planning to betray the boy who was known in other regions as their hero had begun to spread which caused glares and cursing for the trainers for the entire five years. They were allowed to buy supplies but they had to deal with overpricing or the occasional discovery that they bought spoiled or expired food instead of fresh. They really were cowardly to both think they can betray a hero who saved their necks more times than they can count while be able to get away scot-free and that they are blaming Ash for their own mistake leading to their miseray.

They always dreamt of finding Ash and make him pay for 'what he did to them'. Well unfortunately, they wouldn't have to wait longer now they are about to receive something will lead them to where they want to be after so long and the worst parts is that they had no idea what they were about to get themselves into once they say yes.

XXXXX

Location Unknown: grassland with trees in small groves that can be seen fully from one location with also one peculiar sight. A man in cloaks sitting on a boulder that barely matched his overall size, he looked lost in thought and his eyes seemed to be filled with sadness and tears but that was to be difficult considering his head is concealed by a hood; probably to keep the sun out of his eyes or try to hide his weakened state to anyone that can be watching.

_"~Pikachu?"_ A certain squeak was heard and the figure heard it too as he turned and smiled to see a yellow rodent with red circles on its cheeks and its tail shaped like a thunderbolt. It looked like it was concerned with the figure as it had a worried look on its face and even climbed to his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. _"~Pika? Pikachu?"_ That made no sense to human ears but the figure smiled up his robes anyway,

"Yeah I am okay Pikachu. I just wanted a moment to reflect, I don't have all the time in the world to do that." The figure sounded like he was in his prime that can agree with the figure that can be seen even when covered with cloth. His voice was filled a happiness that seemed to come out of nowhere and it also sounded like it was there to cease the worry in his mouse-like companion.

_"~Bay. Bayleef?"_

_ "~Piginite pi."_

_ "~Infernape nape!"_

_ "~Char Charizard!"_

_ "~Gi gi Gible."_

_ "~Fro Froakie."_

The figure heard all those distinctive cries that begged to know what is wrong and how they can help. The figure turned to see a collection Pokemon that are from each of the six countries including Kalos. He just couldn't take it anymore and released his hood to show a man who seemed to be as young as his twenties with black eyes that matched his raven hair that was messy without a hat on. It may have been some time and aging but it was not doubt and official, this man was named Ash Ketchum formally of Pallet Town in the Kanto Region.

"Hey guys. Sorry to make you all worry, I was just trying to figure out why it happened." Silence was swift to become the main word to describe the situation as soon as those words were said. The Pokemon present and probably more of them that belonged to Ash found themselves rethinking to when they were all betrayed just like their friend and trainer.

_Flashback: Professor Sycamore's lab in the Kalos Region,_

_ Ash and his gang had just finished half of the Kalos Region only to learn on the east coast that in order to compete for the Kalos Legion, they will have to travel all the way to the west coast for the other half of the gym badges needed to enter. That was not a problem since Ash knew that they could spare a week max at the lab on the way and that he heard that Professor Oak was inviting his friends and traveling companions from the other regions to visit him at the lab. With the fastest transportation, Ash and friends had made it back to the lab under a day; now that is fast!_

_ There, Ash was rejoiced to see familiar faces again and he introduced his latest to the old ones which led to the whole lab drowning in words and voices that mix into something less that of gibberish. Ash just loved to see his friends and family again so he just enjoyed the food prepared for such an occasion until he was tried rather early in the day so he went to bed while the party was still going on. Had he not do that, he would never have to listen to the most painful words in the most painful tone he ever heard in life whatever directly or not._

_ It was when Ash felt the need for a glass of water to settle his nerves and calm him down enough to actually fall asleep. He happened to past by the room where every else human wise were still there. Then he heard them talking in a rather aggressive and hateful one when they spoke his name. _

_ Ash tried to even force himself to run away from it but his curiosity won the war in his mind. So he went to get a better look and listen much better; soon he wished he hadn't,_

_ "But brother, why are we doing this?" Ash could hear Bonnie's voice in protest to what Clemont was saying, "Why are we leaving Ash?" The raven haired boy couldn't believe it as much as Bonnie seemed to be._

_ "I mean it Bonnie; we have to convince Ash to give up on his quest since he is such a terrible trainer. He probably won those by chance and cheating because there is no way in science that a loser like him will be able to even win a match. He never won a real battle against me, the weakest of the Gym Leaders here in Kalos." Clemont answered in a tone that seemed to be one of the sources of the hurtful tones._

_ "It wasn't his fault! First he was interrupted by those Team Rocket jerks and then there was that Chespin who couldn't stop eating and that is why he lost that match with you in the forest. Don't you remember all that and the rest of your duels brother? How they ended was beyond what Ash can he~SMACK!" Bonnie was interrupted harshly when she was hit by a back slap from a hand belonging to her brother!_

_ "I can't believe you actually want to stay with that jerk that is just waiting to leave us all! He has been lying to you and I will protect you from them!" Clemont is now talking like a madman but Bonnie was actually very bold and brave for her age._

_ "Was it lies that got our gym back from that robot you built before Ash came to Kalos? Was it lies that I got my first friend!? Was it lies that made up on those victories that Ash won fair in square and the gym leader say so!? Are you calling everything that Ash did for us all was a lie!? Where is your proof?!" Bonnies yelled at her brother, who just silenced her with another slap,_

_ "Shut up! I don't need little girls who can't be saved from something so oblivious to be my little sister! I will find a better girl to take as my sister!" What made no sense, other than Clemont's words, was that no one else was trying to argue with Clemont's voice of madness other than Bonnie who got up with tears in her eyes and she ran away in tears but not before saying,_

_ "I hate you Clemont! I will protect Dedenne from you! You jerk!"_

_ Ash, as he was watching and listening to the whole thing, also felt angry at Clemont and caught Bonnie who was approaching the door he was peeking from. He kept her silent gently while comforting her broken heart. Ash then quietly closed the door to only letting out a crack between the door edge and the door frame. There he wanted to know everything and Bonnie wanted the same,_

_ "Why did you do that to your only sister Clemont? I thought the plan was to leave without Ash and throw anyway his badges. That would keep him from entering the completion once and for all. He doesn't deserve that especially after he couldn't even win a league tournament." May asked in such a casual tone that was really getting under Ash's skin as he continued to listen to his 'friends' discuss their 'plans'._

_ "She was going to sell us out and besides I can always get a woman to make me another girl for a sister. One I can actually raise to hate cheaters and those who are terrible at training. That would make me a gym leader that my dad can be proud of." Clemont kept talking like crazy and not making sense._

_ "Anyway, let's just remember to wake up early to steal Ash' Pokemon so we can tell them that Ash is planning on betraying them. They don't deserve someone like that and they will come with us whatever they believe that or not." Brook spoke in a tone that had pure hate for Ash and for some reason the raven haired boy couldn't understand other than the fact that he had more luck with girls more than him; such a silly reason isn't it?_

_ Ash couldn't believe that his friends were going to do such things until the breaking point came when Max brought something up, "Hey Brock, are you sure the jerk Ash's Pokemon are going to believe such a lie? We are doing this because we have no proof that he is going to do such things to those Pokemon." Now Ash couldn't believe everything that happened, his friends whom he thought he could trust were planning on ruining his dream and life for their stupid reasons._

_ "...Ash..." The raven haired boy looked down to see Bonnie was still in tears which Ash felt like he should close the Watergates with a smile,_

_ "Don't worry Bonnie; those jerks will never separate us and our Pokemon from us because we know the plan too. Now here is ours." Ash said and whispered into Bonnie's ear and then they all hurried to bed to put the plan into action. Once everyone was also asleep, Ash and Bonnie went to put their plan into action. Then they left the city much earlier with their plan finished. Throughout the Kalos Region, Ash did get into the Kalos League and got to the top eight contenders until he won the championship trophy. But they were not going back to the lab, they instead bought a boat to take them to an entirely different region; they had no idea._

_ A storm had crossed their path and destroyed the boat but miraculously, the Pokemon sensed the danger and tried their best to keep Ash and Bonnie warm and safe. The two trainers woke up hours later on a beach with the same Pokemon huddling close to them. Later, they managed to cut down enough trees for lumber to leave some more for any native inhabitants to still live in. With the lumber as well as other materials they managed to collect, they made a house to live and they managed to savage some kitchenware and other stuff to make a house homely. They had lived there ever since._

_ End of Flashback!_

That was always something painful to remember for both Ash and his Pokemon so they do this every once in a long while. Now wasn't the time to mope about any longer so they gathered their bearings and went into a certain direction. After a while on the trail, they came across a house clearly made of lumber but also looked a professional came and sprinkle their magic to turn a pile of wood into a comfortable home.

Ash came to the door and opened it to reveal a Foyer that shines a warm welcome to anyone who comes through the door. There was also one more thing that welcomed Ash and his Pokemon into the house was the scent of fresh and delicious food; it was around diner time and Ash had worried himself to the point of hunger so no one was complaining. Ash just smiled and headed in a direction like someone who owns the place, all the way to a kitchen where a woman in her prime was cooking diner.

"Hello dear, it smells good." Ash said in which the woman was able to keep her bearings together to see Ash in the counter and smiled at him.

"It sure does honey, I am getting hungry while working on it. Please wait a few more moments until it is done and ready." The woman said politely in which Ash nodded and into what appears to be his room complete with trophies of victories and adventures in time past. Ash just looked at them and sighed like he wasn't all happy to see them despite them shining with happy memories.

"It has been five years doesn't it Pikachu?" Ash muttered as he sat in his seat with a computer screen facing him. The yellow rodent on his shoulder go to another comfortable place after nodding, not even a peep out of him. "We have been separated from the ones who caused us pain but being the cowardly and selfish jerks, they will blame us for something they did to us first. They would try to find us and ruin everything we ever did to recover from the pain they gave us. I just hope it isn't too soon." Ash muttered as he drifted in thought on what can happen and when it can rather than will happen.

Let's just say that he couldn't say it all better than that. He would just hope it happened much later, when they feel confident enough to face the past that will try and try to ruin them once again.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, above the clouds, there was a helicopter roaring in the wind towards it's destination with no intention of stopping on the way. Inside where passengers, important passengers such as Professor Oak and another one was in a lab coat by the name of Professor Bonsai **(1)**. They got word from fishermen and their Pokemon that a new landmass which matches the size of a Region was to the far east of Kanto. It didn't appear on the maps so officials contacted Oak to give him the honor of being the one to arrive at this new continent and be there when cities and Pokemon facilities will be placed there for a new League and Gym Leaders. It was sweet and dandy until the famous professor shocked everyone that he was inviting some friends to be there too and it was the most shocking news ever when the names were listed; they belonged to the group that attempted to betray Ash, known as the Hero's Betrayals through Kalos and all the other regions as well.

The group themselves were hoping that accepting this offer will 'clear their names dirtied by Ash'. They packed and left in the same Helicopter but any other passenger even the staff refused to spend at least a second in their presence which made the trip less than pleasurable. Unfortunately for everyone, the trip was short and they finally arrived at the coordinates in which this landscape was supposed to be found; it was there alright.

Once they landed, we get a good glimpse on their appearance after five years.

Samuel Oak looked barely different but he was still kicking in his age while wearing his lab coat with his everyday clothes underneath.

Professor Bonsai on the other hand was a lot more complex than that since there is barley anything on which we can compare them. Bonsai was a woman in her thirties also wearing a lab coat with a blue and green stripe pattern shirt and naval shorts underneath. Her hair was also blue with faint green color at the tips while her eyes were black color.

Misty had matured into a young woman herself even though her taste in fashion was horrible as she had barley anything of a good color or concealing her body.

Brock was still with his shirt and long pants as well as his eyes which appear slanted like he is asleep but who knows. Of course one will notice that his hair had shades of grey and white starting from the hair tips as well as the wrinkles in his face probably from the food dilemma back home.

May sure had filled out over the years so she is what most men will find attractive. That is her own addition to her problems back home. She still wore her red summer clothes only a bigger size to match her growth over the five years.

Max was no longer a little boy and now a teenager who was not allowed to become a trainer after what happened five years ago. That caused plenty of frustration over the years which resulted in his arrogance and distant nature. His clothes were only a bigger version than he had when he traveled with Ash in the Hoenn Region.

Dawn herself was also filling out and her hair was a lot longer but she still complains about how her hair seems to have a mind of its own and never stays put. Her clothes looked more mature as well as larger because of her growth.

Serena also grew, more than the rest of the girls so she was considered to be the most beautiful of the bunch. Surprisingly, she casted down any man who asked her out on a date saying she was going to make up to a certain man for her 'mistake'. As a result, she wore clothes that hid her figure rather than otherwise like the rest of the girls in the same color code and pattern as the ones from her adventures in Kalos with Ash.

Clemont still wore a jumpsuit but didn't have his backpack as what is left of it was taken into police custody so it was out of his reach for now on. She was frustrated that the very few inventions that actually worked blew up in the biggest failures he had as an inventor thoroughly

All in all, their eyes couldn't even capture all the land that welcomed them to this continent. It was pure grassland that stretched farther than the eye could see with plenty of groves and hills but what got their sights were mountains that seemed to be out of place since they had a savage and dangerous vibe to them; the complete opposite to what in front of them. Another thing that caught there eye was that there were no Pokemon at all, just one man in a cloak standing there.

Professor Oak was always friendly even to strangers so he went closer despite the protests of the staff and passengers. "Hello! We caught word about this continent being detected by the Ocean Pokemon including those who were trained to do such things. Do you really mind us being here?"

Silence seemed to be the answer as the man with a face hidden in his hood just stared to those behind the Professor and then turned to Oak. "No, not at all." He spoke in a voice that seemed to be a whisper carried by the wind, "Here, we have over twice the amount of space and food to go around so we need some more inhabitants to enjoy them too." It seemed that they were in luck that the only one who seemed to live here was offering the land he could use for them to do otherwise. Then he turned and waved for everyone to follow, they did without saying a word. Soon, they reached a portion of the land where there was only grass and nothing else, "Build a city or town, do what you wish with this since no one will complain if you don't expand too suddenly. There is a small cave that is filled with iron and a grove that lives but no one lives in there; use that for building materials and call back for the rest." The hooded man explained what he is offering without a single thought until he started to leave them to their plans; he never got far when he was halted by these words;

"Why are you doing this for us? Are you trying to sell your land?" It came from Max who seemed to have a distrusting and an arrogant streak over the five years. He truly thought Ash actually betrayed him when he overheard their discussion while they didn't realize

"That because I am not. Not to you that is." The figure answered and while Oak and his colleagues as well as the crew had a good idea on what he meant while everyone else didn't.

"What do you mean? What did we ever do to you!? We are the ones who were betrayed by that jerk Ash!" Max yelled furiously but got a chuckle that grew into a full growth laught from the figure,

"Indeed. And I was the one who saw a little girl who happened to be a little sister to him and said that you were planning on betraying me." That said it all while the figure was pointing his finger at them. He then smirked at their shocked faces and pulled his hood down to add insult to injury.

"ASH-KUN!"

"ASH-TEME!"

End of Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with a new story and this will be the first time for a story on Pokemon. I will be having my own region with my own Pokemon so when they are officially making a new region, don't go to mine for a hint. Thank you and have a nice day!***

***Sorry about that error, I didn't notice it so I had to edit this chapter so soon. Thank you for being cooperative with me!***

**1. I did my research and found out that all the region professors were all named after a tree so I came up with one inclusive for this Fanfic. I can't guarantee that the next region professor in the future will have this name.**


	2. Chapter 2

WPPWR

Welcome to Yuria!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

_Previously on Where a Painful Past Will Return,_

_ "Why are you doing this for us? Are you trying to sell your land?" It came from Max who seemed to have a distrusting and an arrogant streak over the five years. He truly thought Ash actually betrayed him when he overheard their discussion while they didn't realize_

_ "That because I am not. Not to you that is." The figure answered and while Oak and his colleagues as well as the crew had a good idea on what he meant while everyone else didn't._

_ "What do you mean? What did we ever do to you!? We are the ones who were betrayed by that jerk Ash!" Max yelled furiously but got a chuckle that grew into a full growth laugh from the figure,_

_ "Indeed. And I was the one who saw a little girl who happened to be a little sister to him and said that you were planning on betraying me." That said it all while the figure was pointing his finger at them. He then smirked at their shocked faces and pulled his hood down to add insult to injury._

_ "ASH-KUN!"_

_ "ASH-TEME!"_

Ash just signed and chuckled. "You guys, even after all this time you haven't changed a bit."

"Why should we when it is all your fault!?" Max shouted, "Now what did you do to Bonnie and our Pokémon!? Everyone hates us because you stole them."

"Like you tried to steal mine from me and don't think that I don't know on how you abused Bon." Ash said coolly which caused the traitors to go pale, they were sure that Ash was asleep when they planned to initiate their plan but he heard everything anyways and even saw Clemet slap Bonnie across the room.

But before they could retort, a mighty Chairzard and Infernape appeared before Ash. They practically screamed of experience and even have a good number of scars on their bodies. Ash's Chairzard had an eye that looked empty and that was where one of his scars originated and ended all the way down his neck, at the base,

"Meet my Pokémon who have grown quite a lot in the past days." Ash said and names were not given since all of them were more familiar with the Pokémon in front of them. The first was a Meganium.

Meganium is a pale green, sauropod-like Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. These protrusions are shorter on the female. It has four feet, each of which has three toes. The leaves around its neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower with a yellow central pattern and white tips.

It is said that Meganium's petals can release an aroma that can soothe anyone that comes in contact with it and can calm aggressive feelings, and its breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. Its powerful and soothing regenerative powers can even come about by being around it, giving those who stand near the impression of being in a clean and lush forest. Meganium tend to be a very docile species. Meganium can rarely be found living in grasslands.

The next was a Garchomp,

Garchomp is a bipedal, dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. Garchomp has appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead. It has four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharper claws than its previous evolution. Its eyes have black scleras and gold-colored irises. Garchomp can fly at an incredible speed—helped by the fine scales on its body that reduce drag—to catch its prey. Garchomp are cave-dwellers, and are seldom seen in the wild.

Greninja was next,

Greninja is a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-sided star. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around Greninja's neck and extends outward behind its head.

Greninja moves with the speed and grace of a ninja, using swift movements to confuse its enemies while it slices them up with throwing stars made of compressed water; these throwing stars are sharp enough to split metal. Greninja is the only known Pokémon capable of learning **Mat Block**.

Emboar are bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features. It has a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames cover the front of its neck and shoulders. It has shorts legs and thick arms, the arms have orange upper portions while the legs have red upper portions. The all limbs have black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines are straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands are tipped with three claws, while the feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar has swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ends in a tuft of hair.

Using the wreath of flames on its neck and shoulders, Emboar will set its hands on fire. It uses its power and speed to master fighting moves. It can also unleash powerful blasts of fire using only its nose and cloak its body in fire to use its signature move, **Heat Crash**.

They all looked very powerful and by their glares alone, they were just waiting for the push they needed to punish those who tried to betray their trainer. It was enough to s care the traitors while leaving Professor Oak and Bonsai neutral. "I dare you to try something again and on the land of my new home."

"Your home!? You don't deserve a home after what you did to us!" Misty shouted but she recoiled after seeing Ash's fully evolved Pokémon arch forward.

"Everyone deserves to have a home. You have no right to that woman. And don't think I have forgotten about you being a bitch along with the rest of you." Ash said and the traitors had found themselves flinching. It was like they had forgot their pride and blinded foresight and believed Ash's threat. But instead Ash, did a complete 180 and so did his Pokémon, without ever returning to their Pokéballs.

"Do what you want but if you see my house and try to destroy it, I will know." Ash said without facing his audience with the growls of his Pokémon to add some effect. "Just be sure to know that this is the Normal Garden. It is the safest place here in Yuria." Ash then said while turning to walk in a certain direction, his Pokémon also following in suit. "I would know because everyone tried another of the eighteen gardens that make up this island but ultimately failed. This region is only good as a resort instead of a national Pokémon Region."

Most of the traitorous former trainers would have decided to ignore those words of caution but Oak and Bonsai were to keep them into check until Ash was gone from their sight. "Come on, let's go and do this job if you want your Pokémon rights backs."

The traitorous ex-trainers grumbled and compiled. This team is just together because of this blackmail. What a nasty word, blackmail. It only helps because there is no way out of it, only two ways; the fallout or keep it a secret. But it is the same as a time bomb being hugged to death, only being spared when it stops struggling and complies in order to be relived and released. It is how it is every time.

XXXXX

After Ash had left the company from the main land, he returned back to his real home in this new Region. Of course, he couldn't have returned without a heartwarming welcome. The first one to come was actually not just one person or Pokémon for that matter. No, a horde of Pokémon!

"Hey gang, I see that you are staying active. You must do your parents proud." Ash was not upset or startled at all. No doubt that he had adjusted to this kind of thing already. The small Pokémon were either two Pokémon, Pichu and what Ash had later called 'Mushock'

The Pichu are small, ground-dwelling rodent Pokémon with pale yellow fur. Their ear tips, collar, and tail are black and angular. The Pichus' pink cheek pouches can store small amounts of electricity, and their tiny nose looks like a dot. Pichu are classified as a quadruped, but it can walk easily on its hind legs.

As for Mushock, they are mushroom shaped Pokémon with patterns of volt wires and hairs acting as spark plugs. They are about two times the size of the Armillaria solidipes species of fungi. Their stems were pure white like complete lightning and their hats were yellow with the volt wires being black.

Who would have thought that these electric Pokémon were very compatible for breeding, proven that their parents are as familiar as themselves? "But speaking of which, where are your parents? Pikachu and Flashroom?" Ash asked but chuckled when every single one of the horde started to look sheepish, like kids who were caught playing in the wrong yard or eating candy before dinner.

And speak of the devil or devils for that matter. A Pokémon who was something of a mutation involving an oversized mouse with a thunderbolt. Another Pokémon who was with the shape of a giant yellow mushroom with the top covered in bulbs that give off light along with the pattern of yellow and black reaching down to the button from the top.

"There you are! I thought you said that you will watch over your children ever since you started to breed like rabbits! Especially you Pikachu! I thought you would have a bigger attention span like how I had to get one in a hurry!" Ash then started to act like a strict teacher or father which got all the Pokémon present either flinching or chuckling. "And don't all of you start! Pikachu wanted his children to have aunts and uncles so how come you all were there with me!?" Ash turned to his 'escorts' and the tables were soon turned and the responses were switched; now Pikachu and his 'family' was chuckling while Ash's 'escorts' were flinching.

"Maybe if you didn't need to skip breakfast and lunch just to meet up with that helicopter Ashy. I don't like people that skip meals or have them on the roll. You know that right?" Another voice emerged and now Ash was the one flinching while all the Pokémon were chuckling at their trainer since this was his turn to be in the guilty light.

"Sorry Bon. I just couldn't resist." Ash chuckled himself, albeit nervously. Bonnie, however, was not to be fooled.

"As for that, you will need to make dinner and when I say dinner, I mean dinner…for everyone. Then you can have what's left." Bonnie grinned like a man who won over her opponent when Ash grew very pale. A man's wife is never anything to be trifled with.

"Yes Bon." Ash said as he walked with his head down in shame while Bonnie looked with a fixed glance, as if to see Ash do what she demanded. She may have grown into a woman a little too much for 'poor' Ash Ketchum. But he still loved his wife all the same.

XXXXX

"So this is where this 'Normal Garden' is connected to the other 'gardens' of this island?" Samuel said with everyone else in his company looking at the cave system that one of their Pokémon has discovered while sketching out the Normal Garden. It was something for the traitorous trainers to do after all.

So far, they can tell why Ash called it the Normal Garden. It was peaceful, tranquil, barely any signs of danger. It was like a paradise but with the sights of intense heat, coldness, thunderstorms and such on the horizon. But it was also where Oak and Bonsai had discovered what could be a new set of starter type Pokémon, one of the components needed for an official Pokémon Region.

The first one was like a cross between a hedgehog baby and a patch of grass from a typical backyard. The color scheme was also related to between developing grass; the skin was light green while the hide was perfectly green. The quills were as sharp as grass stalks as well but among this quills are hidden but extra sharp thorns. The professors decided to call them Lawneedle, the Sharp Grass Pokémon.

The second one was like you take a tea kettle and merge it with a piglet. The legs were at the edges of the base and the head was on the handle. The tail will be counted as the exhaust value. Apparently, for a fire type, water is the most essential for this starter type and it uses that for bathing and for using their moves. They decided to call this Pokémon Porkettle, the Teapot Pokémon.

The last one was an otter with an attitude like with Unova. Only his one didn't have a scallop handy. Instead, this water type starter uses its scales to attack and defend. It is very proud even as a child so it will just think about its appearance instead of battling unless trained. So it was called Honotter, the Proud Beaver Pokémon.

So far, their abilities are like with any other starter trio in any other region; Overgrow, Blaze and Torrent as the main ability. It is because all of those can help starting trainers in a pinch by increasing the moves that can be increased by STAB or Same Type Attack Bonus. Take a water type for example, when it uses a water type move then it will be stronger than if it was used by a non-water type; one thing to know is that unless duel typed, a Pokémon can only cause STAB is used the move matching the typing and can't have it happen with a move of another typing.

Putting that all aside, the full evolutionary lines of these Pokémon had also be categorized and it seemed that one step to making this an official Pokémon Region. Still, just one part of the island isn't enough. They had to see everything.

"I don't see what is so dangerous. Maybe that jerk Ash was just keeping this island all to himself. We are much better than that to believe such a lie." Max said of handed, he is still hating Ash and that caused him to be blinded. He didn't wait for any response to that statement and walked right into the cave.

"Max wait!" May raced in after her only brother. After trying to leave for her homeland region, May was instead rejected by her parents for acting so cruel and insensitive to Ash. Norman respected Ash for being one to finally beat him and show ax that winning isn't more important than anything else related to Pokémon battling. Unfortunately, Max and May took that the wrong way; they felt that Ash had dishonored their family by breaking their winning streak.

They tried to make Ash look like a cheater but with their father and mother verifying against them, the siblings were outcast from Hoenn for good. Seriously, who would have thought that two close friends of Ash could be hiding so much darkness?

"Don't run off too far!" Brock shouted with a sigh while everyone else joined him in the caves. Luckily they were resourceful enough to bring flashlights and lanterns. The tunnels were dark alright and whoever or whatever had been living in them had already fled the scene before the lanterns light up the rocky walls.

Of course, there is always the light at the end of the tunnel. And it came eventually. But what was on the other side was something that come be described, the closest thing to best, as hell. "ARRGH!"

End of Chapter 2.

***Can't believe it has been over a year since I tried to start this story but it has been killer with writer's block until I decided to put it to bed. But all you still wanted more out of my version on the Seventh Pokémon regions and its inclusive Pokémon.**

** And in this chapter, I plan to include some of the Pokémon I have come up with over half a year ago. Don't bother looking them up unless by some freaking coincidence that Game Freak came up with something very similar. That is such a low chance that I can barely think that even 1% come close.**

** And this is a message saying that I will be extra slow on my updates know that my last Semester at Nova are going to issue our first exams so I will have to devote more time to studying. So you can't expect any major update anytime soon. I will have to take it a lot slower. I will try to make at least one last update before September ends. Thank you!***


	3. Chapter 3

WPPWR

The Gardens of Survival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

_Previously on Where a Painful Past Will Return,_

"_I don't see what is so dangerous. Maybe that jerk Ash was just keeping this island all to himself. We are much better than that to believe such a lie." Max said of handed, he is still hating Ash and that caused him to be blinded. He didn't wait for any response to that statement and walked right into the cave._

"_Max wait!" May raced in after her only brother. After trying to leave for her homeland region, May was instead rejected by her parents for acting so cruel and insensitive to Ash. Norman respected Ash for being one to finally beat him and show ax that winning isn't more important than anything else related to Pokémon battling. Unfortunately, Max and May took that the wrong way; they felt that Ash had dishonored their family by breaking their winning streak. _

_They tried to make Ash look like a cheater but with their father and mother verifying against them, the siblings were outcast from Hoenn for good. Seriously, who would have thought that two close friends of Ash could be hiding so much darkness?_

"_Don't run off too far!" Brock shouted with a sigh while everyone else joined him in the caves. Luckily they were resourceful enough to bring flashlights and lanterns. The tunnels were dark alright and whoever or whatever had been living in them had already fled the scene before the lanterns light up the rocky walls._

_Of course, there is always the light at the end of the tunnel. And it came eventually. But what was on the other side was something that come be described, the closest thing to best, as hell. "ARRGH!"_

"If only we still have our Pokémon, then we won't have to be hiding!" Max shouted from behind a cooled volcanic rock that served as a hiding place for this strange Pokémon that attacked the party from the main land as soon as they entered this volcanic wasteland.

"Well, at least Professor Bonsai had her own Pokémon since she is a Pokémon Professor that was independent of Professor Oak. There was no reason to rob us of our Pokémon like they did to us Max." Misty said and everyone else were still watching as this strange new Pokémon fight against a Blaziken evenly.

Blaziken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. A female has a shorter mask and hair than a male.

Blaziken has strong, muscular legs that give it great lower body strength. This lower body strength helps its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken's wrists have gray wristband-like markings capable of producing a tuft of fire above them. Blaziken can also make flames spout from its ankles. This allows it to cloak its feet or fists, and it uses these abilities while practicing a form of martial art. These combined abilities allow it to use its former signature move, **Blaze Kick**. Its flames burn more intensely when it faces stronger opponents. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place.

Meanwhile, everyone had gathered this as all they know about this new Pokémon. This strange Pokémon was obliviously a Fire type because Blaziken's **Flamethrower** and **Blaze Kick** were always ineffective. Also, any chance of burning the Pokémon always failed; and all Fire types are immune to getting the burn status aliment.

Other than that, everyone got a good glimpse on what this strange foreign Pokémon looked like; an anthropomorphic red furred panther with its mane of fire instead of hair fibers. The top of its head was where a volcano-shaped opening where fire escapes when this Pokémon was ever angry. And its tail was a blazed whip shaped.

"Strange and monstrous Pokémon. Volcanic rocks as far as the eye could see. Just what kind of region is Yuria!?" Max yelled out so much that it echoed throughout the island. To other beautiful and dangerous sections of Yuria, to the other amazing and strange Pokémon that call the region their home and finally to the couple that also made the region their home and safe heaven.

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"Looks like they haven't changed a bit at all." Ash said from 'within' another strange, local Pokémon that was helping them oversee what was going on in what Ash called, the 'Blaze Garden'.

It has the shape of a helicopter model with two wings that resemble and operate like double spinners. Has an opening around the middle section where passengers are placed. As called it Helicaw, the Helicopter Pokémon, for good reasons. And well trained that this Helicaw already had equipment attached to the passenger portion that included two fully grown, adult trainers while not even showing any discomfort or strain.

"They are lost Ash-koi." Bonnie responded in a mature tone that matched her new age but it was hard to admit on how such an innocent girl can turn into this woman who was grim serious at times. "Both in guidance and spirit. They were just a bunch of liars that got off rookie trainers but they didn't praise you, they hated you. You just won't let them do what they do for a living so easily and they had to get rid of you."

"But they instead they did what they always have in the past. They underestimated me Bonnie and they had the nerve to do the same to you and what is worse, they treated you like trash when you protested." Ash didn't have a grudge against his former friends for plotting to betray him alone but when Ash saw Bonnie being slapped on the face for trying to convince them not to, he hated them even more. Now he and his wife will continue to live here on Yuria whatever their guests are going to stay for tea or not.

XXXXX

The foreign trainers didn't know what to do since this wild Pokémon had defeated Bonsai's Blaziken with a little energy left to finish them all off when something had dropped from the sky and landed between them and the strange fire type that attacked them. While in the shape of a manta ray with fur, it had arrow marks pointing in all four prime directions with one glowing one time, sometimes another. The Pokémon from before had tried to glare the second one down but failed and left the area, effectively confusing the foreigners.

But all that was forgotten when they saw that same Helicaw land with Ash and Bonnie exiting off the passenger part of the Helicopter Pokémon. "Seems that all you have encountered was a Predatorch." Ash said with his own strange Pokémon nearby. "I will know because my team of local Pokémon contains one trained Predatorch."

"Then why did it attack us!?" Max still had no patience for the licks of Ash personally.

"He, he attacked you because it is what Predatorch had adapted to. They are territorial, to a fault. And instead of trying to scare off trespassers, they prey." Ash explained. "Write that one down and all this too for #23 on any Pokédex for this region."

Professor Bonsai returned her Blaziken and took out a writing pad for notes on anything Ash has to share. And the Pokédex entry went like this,

23. Predatorch – The Fiery Hunter Pokémon. **Type**: Fire/Fighting. **Ability**: Flame Body or White Smoke. **Hidden Ability**: Red Aura – Can cause opponents to gain a burn and not be able to move for a while. **Description**: This Pokémon has been the target of poachers for their fur until the numbers of the perished increased. Now they defend both their territory and their kind by preying on any trespassers that threaten their mating and hunting grounds.

"And as for this Pokémon, I will be #19 on the Pokédex…" Ash said facing the strange manta ray like Pokémon and the entry was something like this,

19. Wavector – The Ocean Area Pokémon. **Type**: Water/Psychic. **Ability**: Water Absorb or Levitate. **Hidden Ability**: Compass – Can often cause attacks to change direction and miss the original target with unpredictable results. **Description**: Discovered to be the cause of ship instruments failing to follow their plotted course.

And,

22. Helicaw – The Helicopter Pokémon. **Type**: Flying. **Ability**: Gale Wings or Big Beak. **Hidden Ability**: Self-Improve – can cause either their body weight to decrease for speed or their muscles to increase for strength. **Description**: Stays in shape by moving boulders all day.

"So just what the hell is this place and what is wrong with it!?" Max was still out of patience for all this.

"You just entered the second of what I call 'The Gardens of Survival'. The first one is the only one that is branched off the remaining sixteen you haven't explored yet. That was called the 'Regular Garden', where Bonnie and I were living in until you all came." Ash explained it all in one breath.

"Just how big are this gardens and tell me this is the last of the danger!?" May shouted but Ash shaking his head was a big 'no'.

"Each of the Gardens are as big as the Regular Garden and the Regular Garden is the only one with danger. This, the Blaze Garden, is as dangerous as the other sixteen gardens that make up over ninety percent of the size of Yuria." Ash said and everyone felt like fainting until, "If you can prove that you can explore all Gardens of Yuria then you can do what you want with this side of the region but the Regular Garden is still our home so you won't be able to chase us out of our home."

"Deal."

End of Chapter 3.

***Well, this story sure had been in and out of the trash bin twice already! I hope that I will stop before I can say, 'three times the charm'. Also that since I shared more the Pokémon that I came up with ages ago, I hoped you liked them. And i am sorry that this chapter is so short. I really hadn't thought of anything much else to put on. Have a nice day!***


End file.
